Apprentissage et souvenirs
by LydiaMartin33430
Summary: Stiles est l'apprenti-émissaire de Deaton. Il veut vraiment TOUT apprendre ...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoilou avec une nouvelle fiction ! Cadeau pour ma complice timotty archegian!

Deux chapitres, deux Lemon, oui j'assume ! ^^

Je ne vous en dis pas plus, découvrez par vous même !

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: KITSUNE AQUATIK, qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes.

Allez découvrir ses textes, vous serez bluffés, émerveillés, émus, etc... A vous de voir :D 

C'était un jour banal dans une ville pas banale.

Stiles se trouvait dans le cabinet du Docteur Deaton, vétérinaire officiellement, émissaire pour la meute Hale officieusement.

Stiles, jeune étincelle de la meute, est l'apprenti de Deaton. Il apprend à manier les potions, les poudres et toutes sortes d'incantations pouvant servir au lycanthropes de son entourage.

\- Bien Stiles, maintenant que tu sais à quoi sert la poudre de mandragore, nous allons faire une pause, expliqua le vétérinaire.

Stiles souffla, fit craquer son dos et se tourna vers le docteur en rougissant.

\- Hum, j'ose vous demander quelque chose qui ne soit pas en rapport avec la magie ? demanda l'hyperactif.

\- Bien sûr, acquieça Alan Deaton.

-Eh bien, euh, voilà, j'aurais besoin de vos conseils pour m'éclairer sur un sujet tout nouveau pour moi. Je sais que vous savez beaucoup de choses, et je n'ose pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre-

\- Stiles, ne tourne pas autour du pot, pose ta question, rassura Deaton, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Son apprenti était vif d'esprit, mais à cause de son TDAH, il partait souvent dans des longues explications, se perdait, et cela devenait sans queue ni tête.

Stiles inspira un grand coup, et tenta le tout pour le tout :

\- Pourriez-vous m'apprendre tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur le sexe ?

Deaton en perdit la voix. Il s'attendait à tout, vraiment, mais pas du tout à cette question.

-Eh bien, c'est une demande qui sort de l'ordinaire. Explique-moi plutôt pourquoi tu demandes ça à moi, et pas plutôt à ton père ? questionna le vétérinaire.

\- Eh bien, mon père m'a expliqué la base, mais je voudrais un cours approfondi sur le sexe entre hommes. Je sais que vous avez déjà eu une relation sexuelle avec un autre homme. Je sais même que c'était avec Deucalion.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?, demanda Deaton, dont le visage se décomposa face à la révélation de son apprenti.

\- Peut importe, je VEUX tout savoir ! s'exclama le plus jeune.

Avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il sentit une main pétrir sans ménagement ses fesses. Il baissa le regard et vit que c'était la main de Deaton, ce dernier avait un sourire coquin sur le visage.

\- Pour commencer, tu dois savoir qu'il faut toujours être en confiance avec la personne avec qui tu vas coucher, car la pénétration peut être douloureuse, il faut donc être détendu et avoir une bonne préparation, expliqua le docteur, en passant sa main le long du dos de son vis à vis.

Stiles frémissait sous les caresses, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel " cours " d'éducation sexuel.

-Ensuite, choisir qui pénétrera l'autre, continua Deaton, en enlevant le tee-shirt de Stiles, qui respirait de plus en plus vite.

\- Sais-tu faire une fellation ?

\- Hum, non, je-je suis complètement vi-vierge... Oh bordel !

Deaton titillait les tétons de Stiles d'une main, l'autre caressant doucement l'entrejambe du plus jeune.

-Très bien, continua, impassible, le plus vieux. Je vais t'apprendre à sucer correctement.

Il stoppa toutes caresses et appuya sur les épaules de son apprenti pour le mettre à genoux et déboutonna son jean.

\- Stiles, touche-moi, ordonna gentiment Deaton.

Le plus jeune, enivré par le désir, ne se fit pas prier et caressa le pénis au repos de son "maître".

Très vite, Deaton se senti à l'étroit dans son caleçon, qu'il baissa rapidement, libérant son érection face au visage du plus jeune.

Stiles, sans attendre, commença à masturber le black, tout en glissant sa main droite dans son caleçon pour soulager sa propre queue.

\- C'est ça, comme ça, tu sais y faire avec tes mains, susurra Deaton, tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son amant. Maintenant, tu vas ouvrir la bouche, et je vais y glisser ma queue, es-tu d'accord ?

Pour toute réponse, Stiles prit le pénis érigé en bouche, et commença un doux va-et-vient, en faisant attention à ne pas frotter la peau avec ses dents.

\- Oh Stiles, tu suces si bien, haleta le vétérinaire, qui essayait de ne pas ruer dans la bouche du plus jeune. Amuse-toi avec ta langue, lèche-moi, malaxe mes couilles, fais-moi du bien !

Stiles prit les testicules du black et les massa, tout en continuant à sucer à se branler avec plus de ferveur. Il lécha le pénis de la base jusqu'au gland, puis il enroula sa langue au bout de la queue noire, et la reprit en bouche.

Un long râle de plaisir s'échappa de la gorge de Deaton, qui tira sur les cheveux de Stiles, tellement le plaisir était grand. C'était peut-être la meilleure pipe de toute sa vie, et elle était prodiguée par un puceau sans expérience.

\- Arrête ! s'écria soudainement le vétérinaire, sinon je vais jouir dans ta bouche.

Stiles relâcha la queue en la faisant glisser le long de sa langue, tout en fixant dans les yeux son amant. Il sortit sa main de son caleçon et se redressa.

-Bien, pour ce qui est de la fellation, on peut dire que tu es très doué, félicita Deaton.

Stiles était fier de lui, et afficha un sourire béat sur son visage.

\- Maintenant, je vais te prendre. Es-tu d'accord ? proposa le vétérinaire.

\- Oui, je le veux vraiment, frémit Stiles, son érection douloureuse palpitant dans son caleçon.

\- Très bien, alors déshabille-toi et ensuite assied-toi sur la table d'auscultation.

Stiles enleva rapidement ses vêtements, il ne pris pas le temps d'un strip-tease, il était bien trop excité trop ça.

Pendant ce temps, Deaton enleva ses propres vêtements, puis ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et sortit du lubrifiant. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il en avait ? Eh bien, c'était plus agréable pour ses "patients" quand il leur mettait le thermomètre. Oui, rien de glamour, mais c'est comme ça.

\- Si vous voulez, j'ai un préservatif dans mon portefeuille, proposa Stiles, assit sur la table, les cuisses légèrement écartées et le pénis suintant.

Deaton sourit, le jeune était prévenant.

Il attrapa le préservatif, le flacon de lubrifiant et posa le tout à côté de son jeune amant.

\- Allonge-toi, écarte les jambes que je puisse te préparer correctement. Cette position te permettra d'avoir tout tes muscles détendus, de voir tout ce que je vais te faire, et d'être confortablement installé.

Rassuré, Stiles suivit les directives de Deaton, s'allongea, posa ses fesses près du bord de la table et écarta les cuisses.

\- Parfait, murmura le vétérinaire, admirant le plus jeune dans cette positon le rendant vulnérable et tellement désirable.

Il prit le lubrifiant, en déposa sur son index droit, et commença à doucement titiller l'anus face à lui. De la main gauche, il versa du lubrifiant sur le pénis du plus jeune et le masturba délicatement pour lui faire oublier la gêne de la préparation.

Stiles gémit, il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir, même quand il se branlait lui-même.

Deaton entra un doigt dans l'intimité chaude de son amant, et ce dernier se crispa sous l'intrusion.

\- Détends-toi Stiles, chuchota Deaton, démarrant un va-et-vient entre les reins de son apprenti.

L'hyperactif souffla lentement, et se concentra sur la main qui le branlait.

Un deuxième doigt le pénétra mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Puis un troisième, et une légère douleur se fit sentir.

Stiles siffla et Deaton, voyant son amant se tortiller, pris le pénis de ce dernier en bouche et le suça avidement.

\- OH MON DIEU ! hurla le plus jeune, un plaisir immense enfla dans ses reins et son ventre.

Deaton, excité par les cris de Stiles, sortit ses doigts de l'antre chaude, stoppa la fellation et baissa son caleçon.

\- Maintenant que tu es bien préparé, je vais te pénétrer. Es-tu toujours d'accord ? demanda Deaton tout en se branlant légèrement.

\- Oh oui, pitié, j'en ai besoin, gémit Stiles, admirant son amant habiller sa queue d'un préservatif.

\- Ecarte les cuisses et pose tes pieds sur la table, ordonna Deaton. Il rapprocha le bassin de Stiles du bord de la table, il était à la bonne hauteur, c'était parfait. Il déposa une dose de lubrifiant sur le bout de son pénis et caressa l'anus de son amant avec son gland.

Stiles se redressa sur ses coudes, et vit la queue pénétrer son antre vierge. Il grimaça sous la douleur, mais essaya quand même de se détendre en respirant profondément.

Quand son bassin fut collé à celui de l'hyperactif, Deaton attendit que son amant s'habitue à l'intrusion.

\- Maintenant que je suis entièrement en toi, je vais attendre que tu sois prêt pour que je commence un va-et-vient. Dis-moi quand tu es prêt, expliqua Deaton, promenant ses mains sur le torse, les cuisses et la queue de son vis à vis.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Stiles fit signe au vétérinaire qu'il était prêt. Ce dernier commença alors un va-et-vient lent et doux, ne voulant pas brusquer le plus jeune.

Stiles regardait cette queue noire entrer et sortir de son cul, et il sentait que la douleur s'estompait lentement. Il se rallongea, l'angle de pénétration changea et la douleur reflua.

\- Allez plus vite, supplia le plus jeune. L'émissaire ne se fit pas prier, et accéléra les coups de butoir.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu ressens Stiles ? Cela te plaît-il ? haleta Deaton, excité par la vision de sa bite pénétrant ce cul si serré, par ce corps si pâle et si frais.

\- OH PUTAIN ENCORE ! hurla le plus jeune. Deaton venait de changer d'angle de pénétration, et venait de frotter sa prostate.

\- Je crois que tu viens de découvrir ta prostate, le point G de l'homme, susurra Alan, cherchant à frapper encore et encore cette petite boule de nerfs si sensible.

Stiles était en sueur, son érection était douloureuse, sa gorge le brûlait tellement il hurlait son plaisir.

L'hyperactif tenta de se branler pour soulager sa queue, mais son amant l'en empêcha.

\- Je veux que tu jouisses sans te toucher, après tu pourras te toucher, ordonna Deaton, ses coups de reins se faisant de plus en plus frénétiques.

Tu dois sentir la différence entre un orgasme anal et un orgasme pénien.

Stiles sentit l'orgasme venir, alors il écarta encore plus ses cuisses pour sentir jusqu'au bout cette queue qui le pénétrait.

Puis ce fût le chaos. La chaleur descendit dans son bas ventre et il vint dans un puissant cri, serrant fortement le bord de la table en éjaculant sur son propre torse.

Deaton, sentant ce cul se serrer autour de son érection, prit le pénis de son jeune amant et le masturba durement. Ce dernier, encore dans les nuages après son premier orgasme, subit le deuxième en hurlant et en éjaculant une deuxième fois.

Deaton jouit dans l'antre chaude du plus jeune, ouvrant la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti.

Stiles s'écroula sur la table, ses jambes retombèrent dans le vide et il sentit à peine le vétérinaire s'extraire de son antre plus-si-vierge-que-ça.

\- Eh bien voilà, ton cours d'éducation sexuel est terminé, s'exprima Alan, tout en nettoyant son jeune amant qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai senti une différence entre mes deux orgasmes, lança Stiles, tout en se relevant et commençant à remettre ses vêtements.

Deaton, déjà rhabillé, sourit à l'affirmation de son apprenti.  
\- Explique-toi.

\- Eh bien, l'orgasme anal se fait sentir au niveau des reins, alors que l'orgasme pénien se concentre sur le ventre et dans le pénis.*

Deaton sourit, il était vraiment fier du plus jeune.

\- Eh bien, disons maintenant que tu sais tout sur le sexe entre hommes, sourit le vétérinaire.

\- Merci, remercia Stiles, rougissant. Je vais rentrer chez moi, cela reste entre nous ?

Le plus jeune ne regrettait pas ce qu'il venait de faire, mais ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Il avait peur de la réaction de son père si ce dernier apprenait que son fils unique venait de se faire dépuceler par un homme bien plus vieux que lui.

\- Evidemment, ne craint rien, rassura le black, tu redeviens mon apprenti-émissaire.

Stiles sourit à son maître, récupéra le reste de ses affaires, fit un rapide câlin amical au vétérinaire et sortit du cabinet vétérinaire.

Deaton, était vraiment fier de son apprenti, une étincelle qui deviendrait un grand émissaire.

Et puis il se rappela des paroles du plus jeune: " je sais que vous avez eu une relation sexuelle ... Avec Deucalion".

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour-là ... 

* Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou pas, on fera comme si ! ^^

A bientôt pour la suite :D


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoilou avec une nouvelle fiction !

Deux chapitres, deux Lemon, oui, j'assume ! ^^

Je ne vous en dis pas plus, découvrez par vous même !

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: KITSUNE AQUATIK, qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes.

Allez découvrir ses textes, vous serez bluffés, émerveillés, émus, etc... A vous de voir

 **Repaire chronologique dans la série : épisode 8 saison 3**

...

 _Deaton se rappella des paroles du plus jeune: " je sais que vous avez eu une relation sexuelle ... Avec Deucalion" ._

 _Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour-là ..._

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le cabinet vétérinaire.

Deucalion avait été retrouvé, les yeux crevés, inconscient sur le sol de l'ancienne distillerie de Beacon Hills.

Gérard Argent, chasseur de loup-garou psychopathe, lui avait tendu un piège et lui avait planté des flèches explosives dans les yeux.

Marco, un des Bêtas de Deucalion, avait ramené ce dernier auprès du vétérinaire pour le faire soigner.

Deaton avait rapidement pris en charge le blessé, nettoyant les plaies, et bandant les yeux le plus délicatement possible.

\- Je suis désolé si je vous fait mal, s'excusa Deaton, voyant le visage du loup-garou se crisper sous la douleur.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais survivre à ça, rassura Deucalion, tentant de faire de l'humour. Marco, repart vers la meute, j'ai besoin de parler à Deaton, seul à seul.

Ledit Marco, hésita, voyant pour la première fois son chef de meute vulnérable, mais fit quand même ce qu'on lui demanda.

Le bêta partit, les deux hommes restant se détendirent et reprirent leurs habitudes.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te montrer si faible devant ton Bêta.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui fais confiance, rassura l'Alpha, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mais c'est toujours drôle de t'entendre avec une voix solennelle.

\- Ne te moques pas de moi, sinon tu pourrais le regretter !, menaça faussement le vétérinaire, souriant lui aussi.

\- Oh, et je risque quoi, minauda Deucalion. Mais très vite, son sourire disparu. Le loup-garou se rendit compte que, ne voyant rien, il ne pourrait voir les gestes de son vis à vis.

Les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis longtemps, et de fil en aiguille, étaient devenus des amants, mais officieusement.

Personne, à part Talia Hale, ne le savait, car il était interdit à un Émissaire de se lier à un membre d'une autre meute que celle à laquelle il était lié. A moins de partir de ladite meute pour rejoindre celle de son/sa amant(e). *1

Mais Deaton ne voulait pas quitter la meute Hale dont il était l'Emissaire, et Deucalion était très content d'Athéna, son émissaire .

Alors, en accord avec Talia Hale qui comprenait leur lien, et qui avait pleinement confiance en ces deux hommes, ils vivaient leurs amours en catimini. Ce qui ne les dérangeait pas, car cela apportait du piment dans leurs vies.

Mais, aujourd'hui, Deucalion se sentait triste, car il avait besoin de son compagnon, mais ne pouvait le voir.

Deaton, qui observait son amant, comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'approche doucement du loup, et posa délicatement sa main sur son visage.

Deucalion se détendit sous le toucher, et prit tant bien que mal l'humain dans ses bras.

\- J'ai peur de perdre la vue pour toujours, murmura le ça à cause de mes idéaux de paix. J'ai peur aussi de perdre toute mes capacités de loup, avec un sens en moins.

\- Pour ta vue, je ne peux pas me prononcer pour l'instant, car je ne connais pas l'évolution de ce genre de sache que je peux t'aider à développer tes autres sens, pour compenser la perte temporaire de ta vue, rassura l'émissaire.

Deucalion sentit l'air se charger en effluves douces, épicées, sensuelles. Deaton le désirait encore, et cela regonfla le cœur du lycanthrope.

\- Expliques-moi, susurra Deucalion, se détachant lentement des bras du vétérinaire.

\- Il y a tout d'abord l'odorat. Sens-tu cette odeur de désir que je dégages ?, expliqua Deaton, tout en tournant autour de son amant

\- Ensuite, vient le toucher. Il retira le tee-shirt de son compagnon, et frôla ses épaules, sa nuque, ses pectoraux, puis se colla au loup, son torse contre le dos de ce dernier.

\- Après, vient l'ouïe. Ecoute. Tu entends mon coeur qui bat pour toi ? Ma voix devenir plus rauque de désir ? Ma respiration devenir plus rapide ?

Deucalion frémit sous les paroles de son amant, ainsi que sous ses caresses. En effet, Deaton continuait de promener ses le torse de son amant.

-Et enfin, il y a le goût. Pour parfaire ses explications, il retourna le loup de sorte qu'ils étaient maintenant face à face, puis déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Deucalion.

Ce dernier, excité comme jamais, pris les commandes de l'échange, attrapa son amant par les hanches, et colla leurs virilités déjà bien réveillées.

Des gémissements s'échappèrent des deux hommes.

\- Alors, voyons si j'ai bien retenu la leçon, haleta l'Alpha.

Il retourna doucement le vétérinaire, et lui demanda de s'appuyer sur la table d'examen.

\- En premier, tu m'as parlé d'odorat. Le loup colla son nez dans le cou de l'Emissaire, respirant son odeur épicée, teintée de désir d'une pointe d'impatience.

\- Ensuite, c'est le toucher, c'est ça ?, grogna le loup-garou, promenant ses sur le dos de l'humain, et descendant jusqu'aux fesses de ce dernier. Il les palpa, puis glissa à l'avant, jusqu'à la virilité dressée de son compagnon.

Il caressa la longueur, se délectant des soupirs de son amant.

\- L'ouïe, un sens bien utile, car j'aime t'entendre gémir sous mes caresses, susurra Deucalion à l'oreille du vétérinaire.

Il attrapa la veste de travail de Deaton, lui retira, puis prit de frénésie, lui enleva le reste de ses vêtements.

Il se déshabilla à son tour, et se recolla au corps de l'humain.

\- Dis-moi, quel est le dernier sens dont tu m'as parlé?, demanda Deucalion, tout en commençant à masturber son amant.

\- Mmmh ... Le goût ... OH MON DIEU !, haleta Deaton, appréciant les caresses de l'Alpha.

\- C'est bien ça, confirma le loup, avant de se mettre à genoux et de prendre la hampe de son compagnon en lécha toute la longueur, avant de sucer le bout de la queue, puis de le pomper vigoureusement.

Ses sens se développant doucement, il sentait une légère différence. Le goût du pénis était plus fort, mais restant tout de même doux.

La douceur de la peau de son amant se faisait sentir.

L'odeur du désir qui emplissait la pièce était presque étouffante, mais pas assez pour décourager le loup pour la suite.

Entendre les gémissements de son amant, autant que son coeur qui s'emballait, étaient enivrants, signe que l'humain n'en avait plus pour longtemps avant de succomber sous les assauts de la bouche de son compagnon.

Deucalion relâcha la queue de son amant, et se releva pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

-Alors, j'ai bien appris ma leçon Docteur?, murmura l'Alpha.

-Oh que oui, ria Deaton, mais maintenant que tu as commencé, tu dois finir le travail.

L'Alpha sourit, il était vraiment heureux d'avoir trouvé l'Emissaire.

-Attrapes le lubrifiant, petit impertinent, gronda le loup-garou, mettant une légère fessée au vétérinaire.

Il entendit Deaton se déplacer dans la pièce, et pouvait même dire où ils se trouvait exactement. La leçon portait ses fruits.

Le vétérinaire revint vers Deucalion, déposa le flacon dans la main de son amant, puis lui tourna le dos et s'appuya sur la table d'examens avec ses avant-bras.

Deucalion versa une généreuse dose de lubrifiant sur sa main gauche, promenant sa main droite sur le dos de Deaton. Il plaça sa main gauche entre les deux globes de chairs, titilla le petit anneau, puis enfonça son majeur dans le trou serré de l'humain.

Ce dernier gémit, puis plaça sa main sur la longueur du loup et commença une légère masturbation.

Le lycanthrope grogna de plaisir, et rajouta un deuxième doigt dans l'antre chaude de son humain, et commença un léger va-et-vient.

Des gémissements s'élevèrent dans la pièce, chacun appréciant les caresses de l'autre.

Deucalion glissa un autre doigt entre les fesses de son amant, mais ce dernier, sentant une légère brûlure, demanda à Deucalion de rajouter du lubrifiant. Ce dernier accéda à la demande, et continua la préparation.

Quand il sentit son compagnon se détendre complètement sous ses attentions, il retira ses doigts et se rapprocha un peu plus de Deaton.

\- Viens, je t'attends, quémanda le vétérinaire, tout en étalant du lubrifiant sur le pénis du loup et sur sa propre entrée.

Deucalion colla son torse contre le dos de son vis-à-vis, et le pénétra lentement, écoutant les battements de coeur, ne voulant surtout pas lui faire mal.

Il attendit que son amant s'habitue à l'intrusion.

-Vas-y, tu peux bouger, la rassura Deaton.

L'Alpha commença à balancer des hanches, sentant sa hampe entrer et sortir de l'antre chaude de son compagnon.

Son sens du toucher, étant plus développé, le loup gémit fortement aux sensations sur sa peau.

Il accéléra le mouvement, et prit la hampe de du vétérinaire en main et le masturba aux mêmes que ses coups de reins.

Deaton gémissait de plus en plus sous les caresses et les coups de butoirs de son amant. Il sentit l'orgasme monter et gémit encore plus fort.

\- Plus fort !, cria Deaton. Le loup obéit à l'ordre et frappa plus fort leurs hanches. En entendant son compagnon hurler de plaisir, il comprit que le léger renflement qu'il sentait dans l'antre chaude de l'humain était sa prostate. Il la frôla avec chaque coup de reins, faisant jouir l'Emissaire dans

un puissant hurlement, se répandant sur le sol et sur la main du loup-garou.

L'Alpha, sentant le fourreau se resserrer autour de sa queue, grogna de plaisir et se répandit puissamment entre les fesses de son compagnon.

-Wow, je dois dire qu'avec les sens sur-développés, c'est encore meilleur !, s'exclama Deucalion, un sourire immense sur les lèvres, tout en caressant le torse de l'humain.

Deaton souriait aussi, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son amant. Ce dernier semblait accepter son handicap temporaire.

\- Maintenant que tu as appris ta leçon, pourrais-tu me libérer que je puisses me nettoyer s'il te plaît ?, demanda Deaton, ricanant.

Les deux amants se séparèrent, se nettoyèrent et se rhabillèrent tranquillement.

Ensuite, Deaton prit Deucalion dans ses bras dans une étreinte douce et réconfortante.

L'Alpha serra la taille du vétérinaire entre ses bras. Il avait toujours peur de ne jamais retrouver la vue, mais avait confiance maintenant. Ses Bêtas le suivraient toujours, Talia le soutiendrait, et Deaton l'aimerait toujours, quoi qu'il arrive...

...

Une petite rieview, c'est simple et ça peut faire plaisir ^^


End file.
